dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters, Classes and Custom Classes
Classes, RP and Custom/Prestige Classes How Many Classes Can I Have? You can have up to four classes, 3 of them Prestige. You need to have 3 levels in each class by 20. There are 30 levels in all. Remember, your character as a whole needs to be able to rp them convincingly, which is going to be hard if you have a Paladin Thief. Dalelands has a lot of Kaedrin's custom classes. They are described here. Seven prestige classes are only obtainable by applying to the DMs for them. You can only have one min / maxxed stat if you wish to take an appli-only Prestige Class. Races, Appearance and Age Only Races that are standard NWN2 Standard or one of our Custom Races are allowed ( note that colour changes outside of our standard charactor creator (such as from the use of external overrides) are also prohibited since they are considered custom races). Please avoid the skullhead appearance which is still in the Human appearance options. It's against our rules and lore. We do not allow child characters on the server. Min / Maxxing Your Stats We in no way ban min/maxing however you must rp the minimized trait RP'd For example your a mage and you have min/maxed strength for intelligence...fine and dandy but there must be some rp about how weak you are. No one with less then "average" strength should be wielding a greataxe. Naming Please choose an appropriate name for the setting, not something like Beyonce or Justin Beiber or Obama! Equipping your New Character Please, no muling/twinking to other characters. Twinking is giving your character equipment that is way above what they should have, for example a sword + 4 at level 1. Muling is when you give stuff to another character of yours just to hold because your bags are full. There is an in game storage system. It's not free but it is there. If you have further questions about what either twinking or muling means, ask a DM. Picking Classes that make RP sense Dalelands is a Roleplay server. Your build needs to makes sense in RP terms. Please don't mix opposing classes such as Paladin / Dark Lanterns and rp your character's classes as a whole person, not four different classes. You need to roleplay your character including the stats your character has and the God he or she follows. If you're a low-charisma person you should not be a charming and awesome leader or a highly successful chick-magnet. Re-builds and de-levelling: These will be given out very rarely as they take up a lot of time and no more than one rebuild per char (unless one of the very occasional database problems happens). It is your responsibility to plan out your character. If you do request a re-build with returned xp, then please PM your request on the forums to the DMs with log in name, character name and class and reason for rebuild. Please do not request a re-build lightly. You can ask to be de-levelled but you will need to earn the xp back over again Clerics, Paladins, Stormlords, Monks, Dragon Disciples Clerics All clerics must have one of the available in game Gods and appropriate domains for that God. Absolutely no exception to this rule. We do not allow substitutions under any circumstance (i.e. substitutions for domains missing in Neverwinter Nights 2 or substitutions for domains that sound similar). Find out more about Gods here Use the Find a Deity by domain to see which Forgotten Realms D&D 3.5e gods are have a certain domain (under the Find a deity (DnD 3.5 Classifications) section). To look up a specific deity, use the The Pantheons of Faerûn, circa 1374 DR section. Our server is based in 1375 DR. Forgotten Realms: Deities will provide an accurate description of the deity as well. Paladins As well as the usual Gods who can have Paladin followers, Sune and Corellon Larethion can also have LG Paladins on this server (source) Stormlords Storm lords must have a appropriate god of storms, water, or air and be RP'd according to their essential chaotic nature. Here is a list: Akadi Auril Istishia Talos Shaundakul Valkur Aerdrie Faenya Paladins/Blackguards We strongly suggest avoiding the Sorcerer/Paladin, Favored Soul/Paladin and Favored Soul/Blackguard combinations. While we do not outright ban these multi-class combinations, you may be asked to rebuild if you have one depending on your class level progressions. We also ask that people multi-class the Paladin class in an appropriate manner to paladin orders in generals. While we don't enforce the multi-classing rules of Paladin orders, we do ask you that you not make combinations that are wholly inappropriate for a paladin (for example Paladin/Rogue/Shadowdancer). Monks The druid and monk multi-class combination is not allowed on Dalelands Beyond. We also ask that people multi-class the Monk class in an appropriate manner to the deity they follow. While we do not enforce multi-classing rules of Monk orders, we do ask that you not make combinations that are wholly inappropriate for your deity (for example Monk/Warlock/Blackguard of Silvanus). Dragon Disciples All dragon disciples must have at least 10 levels in their spellcasting class used to qualify for Dragon Disciple by level 30. Good Drow and Surface Drow including Eilistraeens Playing a Good Drow or Surface Drow or a follower of Eilistraee well is a challenge. Their background race, which is usually drow, is a difficult and often persecuted one. There is a great deal of IC hostility and at times, some players unfortunately let this spill over into OOC hostility. Due to the problems and trouble this can cause players, they are not a suitable class for people new to RP. As of Wednesday, March 16th 2011, good-aligned drow (especially Eilistraee drow) are DM approval only. If you wish to play one, you will need to send us a PM with your character application. You can use the same template as the prestige class application. A drow that is converted to a good deity falls under this rule as well. Conversions must be submitted for application. Being allowed to start on the surface will require a message to the DM/Staff as well since by default all Drow will start in the Underdark. As of Sunday, May 15th 2011, neutral-aligned drow and all Eilistraee followers are DM approval only as well. The comments from above apply. Seven Prestige Classes That Need Approval There are many Prestige Classes, but you need to apply to the DMs in order to take and be approved for: - Canaith Lyrist - Champion of the Wild - Dragon Disciple - Forest Master - Swiftblade - Heartwarder - Eldritch Disciple Those who've taken these classes before the date of this change (January 28, 2011) will automatically qualify to keep the class (and keep leveling up in it). More Info on applying for the application classes: Please note more than one min/max stat will NOT be considered, we prefer no min maxing Template:(feel free to copy/paste, pm it to a dm) Player Name: Forum Name (if different): Character Name: Character Race: Current alignment: God: Starting Stats: Current Classes and RP reason for each: Desire/to be taken classes and RP reasons for: To clarify, we want to know what your current classes are, all of the classes that you intend to take (not just the one you are applying for) and reasons for said classes. For examples of good and bad applications, please see Class Rules and Prestige Classes Broken Feats There are a few feats that are irretrievably broken. Please check this page.